


IOU

by Im_A_Terrible_Person, sourbby



Series: Requests :) [17]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bargaining, Begging, Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), But also, Debt, Election rigging, Elections, Hair-pulling, Horn Stimulation, M/M, Missionary Position, One Night Stands, Politics, Praise Kink, Repaying Debt, Riding, Smut, Tails, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), for like a second, horn pulling, ig, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Terrible_Person/pseuds/Im_A_Terrible_Person, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourbby/pseuds/sourbby
Summary: Dream collects.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Requests :) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193852
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	IOU

**Author's Note:**

> For Beep boop <3
> 
> Sorry this took so long, had an unexpected family event. Please tell me if you want me to change anything :D

Dream had wanted Schlatt for a while. It wasn’t something he’d told anyone, not even George, hadn’t even joked about it. Something about the thought of Schlatt knowing, even if he thought Dream was joking, scared the shit out of him. So he kept his little infatuation quiet, watched Schlatt a little too close, a little too intense.

When Schlatt had come to him for help, he’d been enthusiastic, glad for his mask that hid the stupid goofy grin on his face as he tried to play coy. Schlatt had bought it, had almost _begged_ Dream to help him win the election, offered money, time, influence. Dream wasn’t interested in any of those. He could get them himself. No, the only thing he wanted from Schlatt was Schlatt himself. The ultimate prize.

Schlatt hadn’t understood what he wanted at first. Looked adorably confused. Then he’d blushed, a pretty red flush that disappeared beneath his suit. Dream wanted to see how far it went. He’d agreed though, voice high and strained. God, Dream couldn’t wait. He’d pulled out all the stops to help Schlatt win, made sure that there was no chance he failed. 

He hadn’t. Schlatt had won, looked so proud of himself as he gave his acceptance speech. Looked so smug as he exiled Wilbur, an evil grin twisting his features. Dream let him enjoy his newfound power, watched from afar as Schlatt pranced around, loud and cocky. Just for a bit. He was getting impatient.

But he could wait. 

-

Schlatt almost forgot he’d made a deal with Dream to win the election. It took a backseat to everything, the speeches, the paperwork, the meetings. Dream wanting to fuck him in the ass was maybe important enough for more consideration, but he had an entire country in his hands now. He couldn’t get distracted by pretty blonde boys in stupid masks.

Maybe the fact that he was starting to like the idea deserved some more thought. He should probably look into why that was. Instead, he buried himself in his work, staying up until the sun rose, grabbed some coffee, did it again and again until even Quackity tried to get him to sleep.

So when Dream came knocking on his door, he wasn’t exactly… prepared. He hadn’t slept in days, was so tired he felt like he was going to pass out, drool all over those oh-so-important documents. Schlatt was a mess, though he’d remembered to shower that day. He hadn’t brushed his hair, his suit was frumpy and buttoned incorrectly. 

“Schlatt?” Dream’s voice was stern, but soft. Schlatt glanced up at him, not registering. He blinked himself awake enough to respond. 

“Yeah? What d’you want?” Schlatt looked back down at his paperwork, striking out another line. God, this was tedious. Dream scoffed.

“I’ve come to collect. Remember?” The condescension in his voice caught Schlatt’s attention. Collect? Collect what? Schlatt furrowed his brow, confused, trying to think of what he could possibly owe Dream, of all people. 

Oh.

_Oh._

“Yeah?” He tried for nonchalance, but his voice cracked. Fuck, why now? Schlatt’s ears twitched with embarrassment as Dream stepped closer. He stared up at Dream, put his pen down on his desk. Schlatt had never done something like this, didn’t know what to do in this situation. They’d talked it out, planned this. How was this so unexpected?

“Schlatt, I’ve waited long enough.” Yeah. Schlatt had relaxed, thought Dream had forgotten (That thought had inexplicably upset him). It had been almost a week since the election with no word from him, he’d stopped worrying about it (wanting it, fucking himself with a toy to the thought of it). Turns out he’d just been lulling Schlatt into a false sense of security.

“Okay. Uh…” Shit, what was he supposed to do now? Schlatt leaned back in his chair, he didn’t know where to put his hands. Dream snickered.

“Come here.” He cooed. Schlatt did, face burning with embarrassment. Fuck, what was he doing? He was completely out of his depth here. This isn’t how it was supposed to go. Dream hooked his arms around Schlatt’s neck, pulling him down to kiss him. Schlatt didn’t even get to take in his face, a flash of green eyes and freckles.

Schlatt whimpered. One of Dream’s hands had come up to tangle in his hair, thumb stroking over a horn. The sensation sent little zaps of pleasure through him, made him lean heavier on Dream, kiss him harder. Dream hummed, amused, slipped his tongue into Schlatt’s mouth, swirling his tongue around his. 

He pulled back, smirking at Schlatt. Schlatt tried to chase him, but Dream tugged him back by his horn, making him moan. Fuck, he didn’t know his horns were so sensitive. Dream raised his brows, tugging again, yanked his head back. Schlatt cried out, fingers twisting in Dream’s hoodie as his vision blurred.

“Fuck, Schlatt. Where’s your room?” Dream breathed, relaxing his grip on Schlatt’s horns. Schlatt took a deep breath, tried to calm down. Right. Room. His room. Dream didn’t stop stroking his horn, playing with his hair; it made his head go fuzzy, thoughts muffled. Schlatt tried to ignore it, but he couldn’t help but nudge his head into Dreams touch. 

“Schlatt? What, you want me to fuck you here? Hurry up,” Dream dropped his hands, stepped back from Schlatt. He whined, but could finally think enough to remember where his room was. Dream wasn’t helping, his face was so new, he couldn’t look away. Soft blonde curls, sharp green eyes, smatterings of freckles. He wasn’t the most beautiful person Schlatt had ever seen, but he still looked great.

“Upstairs.” His tongue felt thick, words slurred. Dream led him upstairs, Schlatt still dazed. He kinda checked out until Dream shut the door behind him, shoving Schlatt against it and kissing him again, biting at his lip before licking into his mouth again, tracing his tongue over every inch of him, mapping the inside of his mouth out as he walked backwards, bringing Schlatt with him, hand on his tie.

Dream shoved him down onto the bed, crawling on top of him to kiss him again, threading his fingers through Schlatt’s hair, tugging hard. Schlatt whined, hips bucking up against Dream, all needy for him. Dream grabbed his thigh with his other hand, urging Schlatt to move up the mattress until he was in the center. 

He parted Schlatt’s legs, kneeling between them, hand sliding up from Schlatt’s thigh to his tie. Dream pulled back, released his hair so he could work on his clothes, unbuttoning his shirt and untying his tie, pulling them off of Schlatt. Schlatt didn’t protest, letting him strip his fancy suit off, leaving him exposed. Dream stroked a hand down Schlatt’s stomach, pulling away just before he reached his dick. 

“Don’t tease me.” Schlatt whined. It almost surprised him, Jesus Christ. Where the hell had that come from? Dream’s eyes darkened, lingered on him as he dug through his pocket, producing a bottle of lube. He studied Schlatt for a moment, considering, before he hauled him up onto his knees.

He sat back against the headboard, tugging Schlatt to sit on his lap. Fuck, Schlatt blushed. He was taller than Dream; it was even more apparent like this. Dream wrapped an arm around his waist, hugging him close. The feeling of Dream’s clothes rubbing against his bare skin made him shiver. Fuck, he was still completely dressed. 

Dream pet his tail, curious. It twitched like crazy, Schlatt crying out, head dropping onto his shoulder. He did it again, smirking at the way Schlatt moaned, the way his hips jerked against him, cock pushing into his stomach in a desperate bid for friction, one he couldn’t quite get. Dream dropped the arm around his waist lower, taking over petting Schlatt’s tail as he opened the lube. Schlatt couldn’t hear it, trembling against Dream, whimpering. Fuck, that felt _so fucking good_. 

“Shh, it’s okay.” Dream soothed, releasing Schlatt’s tail for a moment to pour some lube over his fingers, rubbing it between them. He placed the lube against his thigh, hand returning to petting Schlatt’s tail, occasionally letting it go to rub over his back, comforting Schlatt as he pushed a finger into him.

“Good boy.” He murmured, pressing a kiss against Schlatt’s neck as he pulled his finger out, pushing two in this time, fucking them in and out of him for a few minutes, spreading his fingers to hear lewd wet noise, sound that had Schlatt whimpering, burying his head in Dream’s neck, face burning. Holy fuck. 

“What?” Dream pressed a third finger in, “You want to be my good boy, Schlatt?” There was a grin in his voice as he curled his fingers, pressing harshly against his walls. The sensation made Schlatt choke, clawing at Dream’s hoodie. Fuck, what the hell was _that?!_ He sobbed as Dream angled his fingers to hit that spot, the spot that made Schlatt wail, hips grinding against Dream’s stomach, but it just _wasn’t enough_.

“Dream- fuck, _ah_ , please, please, fuck me, please, _ah_ , right there, right _there_ -” Schlatt’s voice cracked, tears streaming down his face as he begged, pleaded for more. Schlatt sobbed when Dream pulled his fingers out, hole clenching around nothing. Fuck, he was so _emptyfull_. Dream groaned, hand gripping onto Schlatt’s hip, digging his fingers into it. His other hand wrapped around Schlatt’s horn again, arm curling around his back.

Dream pulled Schlatt forward, letting him rest his upper body on him while giving himself a view of Schlatt’s hole stretched and twitching around him. He tugged lightly on Schlatt’s horn, making him clench around him, moaning. Dream let him adjust, thumb stroking over his hip. 

“Ride me, Schlatt. Go on. You know you want to.” He grinned, using the hand on Schlatt’s hip to grind him down, rolling his hips up into Schlatt with a grunt. Then he stopped moving entirely, wrapped his arm around Schlatt’s waist. This was for him, after all. 

Schlatt rose up, only getting halfway before his legs gave out, sinking back down. He mewled, rocking his hips, enjoying Dream’s cock sliding against his walls, tip rubbing over his sweet spot. Dream sighed. Was he going to have to do everything? Schlatt couldn’t bring himself to feel guilty about it, he felt too fucked out. Completely wrecked.

Dream shuffled, grabbing a pillow and placing on the bed behind Schlatt, about where his hips would fall. Schlatt whined at the movement, jostling Dream’s cock inside him. Dream pushed him back onto the mattress, scooting them up the bed so he’d have more room. 

-

Schlatt looked so pretty like this. His hair was fluffy and mussed, his face was red, mouth open and panting, moaning Dream’s name, pleading with him to move, fuck him, he needed it, _please_. He was so tight, so wet, muscles tightening around him, trying to get him to move, give him some friction. 

Dream didn’t care about teasing right now, pulled out, snapping his hips forward with a groan. Schlatt threw his head back, arching off of the bed, shouting. Dream leaned down, scuking and biting at his collarbone as he rutted into him. At first, he only pulled out a few inches, slow and heated. 

He sped up, hands gripping Schlatt, pulling him to meet his thrusts, pulling out entirely before pushing all the way in, Schlatt choking, moaning, begging for more, faster, _harder_. Every few thrusts he’d just stay inside, rolling his hips in small, tight circles against Schlatt’s prostate before fucking him again, faster, faster.

Schlatt’s nails dug into his back, scrabbling as he wailed, tears dripping down his face, sobbing. Dream put more force behind his thrusts, adjusting his position so he could move a hand to stroke Schlatt’s cock in time with his thrusts, hand still slick. Schlatt was close, muscles spasming around Dream, but he always released him whenever he was right there, so fucking close, teetering on the edge but never being allowed to tip over.

“You’re so fucking good for me, Schlatt.” Dream breathed, head hanging low, hair falling into his eyes as he looked down at Schlatt. His legs burned from the effort of keeping up his pace, but he couldn’t stop, wouldn’t stop. It felt so fucking good, pleasure making him feel like he was burning, like there was a fire blazing in his stomach, climbing higher and higher the more he watched Schlatt, fucked him, praised him. 

“You look so pretty, _fuck_ , so tight, mmph.” Dream moaned. The hand he’d been using to jerk Schlatt off moved up to his horns again, slippery and wet, tugging on them again. Schlatt almost screamed, body jolting and spasming beneath him, legs shaking where they were wrapped around him. 

Cum spurted all over his stomach as he moaned, tightening around Dream, voice climbing higher and higher as Dream _didn’t stop_ , kept fucking him through it until those aftershocks turn into overstimulation. He writhed beneath Dream, trying to escape the overwhelming pleasure-pain, whining.

Dream came a few minutes later, pressed flush against Schlatt, head dropped down to his chest as he panted, trying to catch his breath. Schlatt was still crying quietly, so he pulled out. He collapsed next to him, staring up at the ceiling. He got up after a moment, left Schlatt there.

He collected his clothes from the floor, cleaning himself off with Schlatt’s button up. Dream got dressed, left. He closed the door behind him, a smile on his face. God, he couldn’t wait to do that again. Dream put his mask back on, hiding the smug grin on his face as he started his journey home, satiated.

**Author's Note:**

> Hm.


End file.
